


pov || dreamnotfound

by askyzia



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askyzia/pseuds/askyzia
Summary: george and dream live together ;o a little sad but enjoy djkdasjlks. also this moves fast and isnt going to be a series. but feel free to leave some song suggestions for me to write about.. ;Dalso i have a twitter now !! follow for updates and such @/ askyziawrites
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	pov || dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irl friend :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irl+friend+%3A%29).



> reminder i’m a minor and will stop and delete all my work if they ask me to. i ship their personas and there will be some errors. i’m new jdjsks. enjoy :~)  
> ps currently updating a certain series but i thought of this to give me a break. enjoy and love yourself

dream was watching george again, in the silk sheets of their king mattress. it was close to 10 pm. the moon glistening into their 1 bedroom apartment. dream watched as george's chest went up and down and how his eyebrow scrunches a little when he’s confused. he notices how his brown hair frames his face so perfectly. it doesn’t take long for those alarming thoughts to fill his head. finally he can’t ignore them any longer and heads outside. the crickets are a perfect amount of sound to completely drown out the night. 

-

a while later and dream was still watching the moon. and his mind eventually reached george again. how could he possibly love me? dream wondered. his mind raced as he struggled to breathe. his anxiety rising higher and higher until he felt a certain short man staring at him. he turns around and sees george walking over to him. noticing his concerned look, it was obvious it was very early. or it could have been how it was freezing and dream was sweating.

"it was cold in the bed without you" his eyebrows were scrunched and his nose was pink, even though he had just gotten outside.

"i had things on my mind, go back to bed georgie" dream urged, trying to get him to leave before george noticed his eyes watering. too late.

"dream.. are you crying..?" george had stopped in his tracks and at this point was so concerned and confused. 

"can you just leave me alone" dream was getting annoyed at him and it showed in his tone.

george held onto dream and using a soothing voice whispered "dream its okay im here"

and with that dream leaned into his concerned boyfriend and they stayed there till dawn.

\- 

breakfest was quiet with the only sounds coming from the coffee machine and the tv. dream was to embarrassed to say anything and george not wanted to say the wrong thing, was instead focusing a little to intently on his eggs. no one wanted to start the first conversation.

dream was looking at george while he then looked to the mirror to the right of him. how his almost brown blond hair looked like a mess and how he was starting to get bigger dark circles. he looked awful. of course to any ongoing bystander, dream looked happy and healthy. you had to look a tiny bit closer to see that tiny scar on his wrist, and the forced smile that laid upon his face. finally a conversation occured.

"george, you look good today"

"thank you mister dweam"

dream rolled his eyes. he HATED when george called him 'dweam' and george knew that. george smirking added,

"you look okay yourself"

"no i dont, bae im a trainwreck, i dont even know how you could possibly love me"

dream noticed he said that with more meaning then he had meant to. he tried laughing after to soften the blow but george didnt even blink. 

the blondie left the table, while the burnette started to peice together that dream. wasnt. okay.

george left him alone for a few hours, coming to check on him but never really got past the door. it was really quiet in the house. a little too quiet. george was getting cold and lonely. he pushed open the door, plopped right next to dream and started to give him cuddles.

dream looked up from his phone and noticed the small burnette giving him a hug. he sat there and fianlly got the courage to ask.

"george.. why do you love me?"

"well you-" george tried, but got cut off by dream.

"i mean im not attractive, hell i play minecraft for a living. yet you still wake up next to me everyday" dream waiting for a response and when he didnt get one he continued.

"you look 10 times better then me. i cant even compare. you know me to well, for being colorblind you can see right through me. i cant lie anymore. i just cant. i dont want to." he didnt even notice he was crying until he felt george kiss his tears on his cheek.

"dream look at me, i love you because of the way you care for me... you might not see it but i see you as my whole world. seeing you in so much pain, hurts me. i wish you could see yourself from my point of view."

silence filled the apartment once again, but this time it was because both boys were asleep. george on dream's chest and their legs interwind. dried tears on both faces. everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of ariana grande’s song pov on her new album positions. no series just sounded fun :)


End file.
